


Compromise

by Lady Sybelle (Joanne45)



Series: Compromises And Desires Trilogy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Coital Alignment, Community: ff_exchange, Community: megaflare_ff, Cunnilingus, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Point of View, President, Romance, Seduce, Sex Before Execution, Sex in A Cargo Room, Sex in A Obsovatory Room, Sexual Fantasy, Terrorist - Freeform, Wet Dream, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne45/pseuds/Lady%20Sybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposition has come between us tonight and I'm doing this is to save her because...I love her.</p><p>Set in the entire game. Rufus's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for Speedy Speck for the proofreading/beta.

" _Tomorrow morning it'll be your duty to take Tifa Lockhart to her execution."_

" _Yes, Mr. President."_

" _When you escort her to the gas chamber...take this key, and make sure to drop it there in front of her."_

" _Er...eh..sir?"_

" _Is there a problem, Private?"_

" _N..no, sir."_

" _I don't want any excuse, no matter what. Not a word to anyone, is that understood?"_

" _Yes, Mr. President."_

" _I'm counting on you."_

Why the hell am I doing this? I've had to keep a lot of secrets, and all this is for her...I made a proposition to her.

I'm doing this is to save her because...I love her.

As President of Shinra Electric Power Company, I've had to cope with a lot of pressure, and often. Though still, this whole situation is a major headache: The Promised Land, Weapons, Jenova, Sephiroth, reactors, a former SOLDIER turned mercenary with Mako eyes and his fellow eco-terrorist group, a troubled Planet as Meteor obscures the bright sun... the whole world turned upside down and on the brink of disaster.

And there she was...it's her, somewhere on the rooftops of the 70th floor, along with her crew. She's nothing like an AVALANCHE rebel, but a woman: a compassionate young woman with intense beauty and an air of fragility that pleaded to be shattered; a woman too disturbingly and innocently provocative in a certain way.

And how could this beautiful creature be responsible for sabotaging thousands of billions of Gil in Mako Reactors? I was so keen, so curious about this woman; I couldn't without the mischievous smirk that crept onto my mouth.

I took the demands of presidency after the Old Man was killed by Sephiroth; I was glad he was gone for good, and now I was condemned to his life.

It was that night; when it happened on the rooftops of the Old Man's building, and when I arrived too late. Palmer reported to me the _good_ news. Then intruders arrived on the scene, their crew was rather unbelievable: a former SOLDIER First Class, a gun-armed AVALANCHE Leader and his female partner, a flower girl from the slums and a research specimen.

"What a crew." I spoke under my breath, giving an arrogantly charming flip of my hair.

I spoke my new appointment speech to them; to rule the world with fear. Fear was my desire, so much more than money. A little fear would control the minds of the common people. Hah, It was a dramatic entrance to say the least.

"He likes to make speeches, just like his father."

My eyes flicked to the insolent raven-haired rebel with her stern voice…soft, innocent but defiant. I was utterly bewitched. _Damn her, how dare she interrupt my speech!_

This young and resilient AVALANCHE member: she's from a different class–a commoner from the lower slums of the now ruined Sector 7. And the way she dressed, skimpy and indecently–but I inquisitively admired her voluptuous figure–her tight white shirt perfectly build for covering her firm and well-shaped breasts, and a shapely waist wore her short skirt which led to her long and slender legs.

She looked so delicate, fragile though I was aware more than ever of her core of inner strength. Her dark hair fell in one long, smooth, shiny mane below her waist. Her brilliant ruby brown eyes were lashed pools that drew me down, robbing my logic and common sense. Even the beauteous glow of her warm alabaster skin blinded me. And it was as if she were lit by an inner flame as I found my gaze being drawn to her over and over again.

The blaze of resistance which she had faced me with had disturbed me. I'd never seen ruby eyes with such brilliance; like precious stones, it was so appealing. Her delicate face and her light skin corrupted my mind. Her child-like mouth was full, soft like a petal of a rose. God I wondered what if I would be like to kiss her mouth...

In my adult life, I had been around countless women: like the amorous but cackling Scarlet or the naïve but straight-laced secretary, the hold absolutely no importance for me. None of them but this enigma of a woman; so exquisitely...different.

Tifa Lockhart would never join their ranks.

A duel with Cloud Strife failed me and I was defeated. I grabbed onto the landing skids bar as the helicopter took off–it was too tough to fight though. But jumping back inside the building to the third floor was too sneaky, fast and easy.

I found Tifa Lockhart again on the second level alone after she and Cloud split up to find an escape route. However, the place was surrounded by guards outside the building and there was no way out.

I watched Tifa running in circles looking for something before she descended to the lobby where three 'worthless' vehicles that my father collected sat, forcing herself into one as she tried to think of getting out of the building.

At that moment, my eyes deepened as I felt my soul warm; I felt protective towards her.

It had to be done; I would protect her.

For my sake, I gave her a push towards the easy way to escape: I pulled out a key from one of the vehicles from my pocket and dropped it to the second floor behind Tifa. She spun suddenly, turned and rose up as I ducked down. She said nothing and then she picked up the key.

She looked up again as I still hide myself from her.

"Is anyone there?" she called out around the hall: no answer. "Cloud? Is that you?"

Then she hesitated, she ran down to the lobby as I watched her.

Successfully, I smirked as I ran back into the elevator to the 65th floor where the chopper awaited me at the opened balcony.

It had to be done for my sake, as I had to see her again...soon.

 

* * *

 

The Inaguration parade was running smoothly since my father's 15th anniversary of the presidential rule in Junon, to serve the world. Today, I served the world as President as I could see the glorious parade with my own eyes: second class SOLIERS marching through the streets, the mirthful music of the band overjoyed the welcoming beat, crowds cheering and waving except one...Tifa Lockhart.

Typically, she's not wearing the same clothing; she's worn a Shina uniform... _the clever girl!_

I finally arrived at the harbour where soldiers and officers waited to salute me for the military reception. Without paying attention to them, especially Heidegger, my mind passed again to the ruby-eyed creature in a military uniform staring at me at the parade. I know in my heart that she's here at Junon or maybe she's here along with her friends, sneaking inside the cargo ship.

As the military reception ended, my spell broke as I looked straight at them and smiled. "Very interesting." I said in an impressive and esteemed manner. "Keep up the good work."

Heidegger, still laughing like a God-forsaken horse, walked back to me after receiving a token of my kindness.

"Once the word gets out that Sephiroth is somewhere around here," I said. "Then Cloud and his friends will also show up here too."

"We'll crush them as soon as we find them." the Head of Public Safety said expectantly with a fist.

"We can't have any of them getting in the way of our plans," My voice went distant–if Cloud and his group were here...including her.

"Leave it all to me, sir! Gya-ha-ha–"

I frowned with disgusted at this fat bastard's horse laugh. Then with my face stern, I shouted, "I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh!"

"Gya–" he paused with a shock.

Abruptly, I got aboard into the cargo as Heidegger followed me behind. I took myself a smirk as I believe that Tifa Lockhart and the rest are still aboard already.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon as the ship was crossing to another Continent. I walked outside from the quarters and stared at the open sea, the warm breeze playing gently with the tress of my hair. I looked up as the faded white clouds interrupted the endless blue sky with seagulls cries filling the turquoise seas.

I looked around the area of the ship and I walked towards a Shinra soldier who was staring out to the sea. I stood calmly beside him with my hands clasped behind my back and cleared my throat.

Surprised, the soldier turned towards me and gave me a weak salute like a frightened child. "Afternoon. Everything's quiet here, sir." he said.

"Good. Is the ship secured?" I addressed casually.

"Everything is secured, sir."

I felt inept in silence as my eyes looked at the soldier's body. "I believe you didn't look inside the whole ship, did you?"

He shook his head. "Sir. My duty is to inspect the outside."

"Then perhaps your job is to go down there for a double shift. Do your duty, soldier."

"Er...I'm sorry, sir." he stammered. "Yes, I'll do my best, sir."

"Do it right now."

He saluted. "Yes, sir."

I could see this soldier's timid gesture like a frightened puppy who was preyed upon by a hungry wolf as I walked behind him. He stopped and turned slightly to me.

"What are you waiting for, soldier." I demanded. "Move! I'll follow you!"

This time, he nodded and stood straight. "Yes, sir!"

I followed the soldier down into the corridor, and through the narrow passageway of the ship. I watched him carefully as he progressed to move to the next one at the end of the hall, from the mess area to the crew's quarters. We walked from floor to floor until we found a dead end.

"Soldier," I said.

"Yes, sir." as he cleared his throat timidly.

I pointed out to the door. "Check this one before we move on."

He swallowed. "Yes, sir." he moved as he opened the door.

As he entered calmly, I seized his arms and drag him inside the room. I shut the door and locked it behind me, and then without any warning, I pushed the soldier against the wall, trapping him in between my arms.

The cargo room was half-dark and there was noise of engines below the ship. A small window was the only thing bringing light to the area. And there were less air; the heat dampening our bodies with sweat.

I stared at this soldier with their body shaking as I moved closer. I lifted the helmet off and then I paused–her long, shiny dark hair falling down to her waist. I looked at her ruby-brown eyes–ravenous, wanton and overbearing, eyes longing– I felt her breath trembling with excitement and rising against me with her lips. Her lips were moving before my mouth tasted her throat, her collarbone, her soft mouth...

Our kisses were hard, deep, and smoulderingly hot with more hunger and desperation. Our tongues touched each other in a slow mating dance. Our physical fornication became impenetrable, uncontrollable, and willful. God, I had been waiting for this...

I moved both hands to cup her breasts, squeezing them hard as she gasped with moans of ecstasy. I slowly pulled the uniform down to expose her bare breasts. I took a slow taste over her hard dark nipple with the tip of my tongue, then nibbled it, and sucked it harder as my ruby-eyed companion moaned with trembling breaths of passion.

Undressing was quite easy, as I was eagerly hasted with hunger: she pulled out my long white jacket, my black shirt and trousers down as I exposed my bare skin embraced by the heat. I pulled the uniform down to her knees as she stood completely naked.

I devoured her whole body: her soft skin, her breasts, her stomach, her inner thighs, her sensitive spot: wet and warm, as I darted my tongue back and fourth, up and down in strokes, and then sucked it harder as I could hear my beloved maiden's whimpers and cries softly as my mouth pressed hers with my tongue...

We were fully naked as our skins bathed in sweat from the heat. I registered myself with every breath as I lifted her against the wall as she lowered onto me, with her slender legs wrapping around my waist. Her body locked against mine as I entered my erected cock into her tightened core, deeper and deeper. And then I stabbed her once then twice, then more and more, again and again. And as we cried out despite the noise, rocking and riding each other, a shock between pleasure and pain.

"Rufus...please... _harder! Oh!"_ she gasped as I continued thrusting in her most sensitive spot, faster and deeper. And I could hear the sounds of sweaty skins hitting each other between our legs. _"Fuck me harder...ahh...yes!"_

"I'm... _ahhh! Tifa..."_

Pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure. Again and again and again, as she clung tighter against me, begging me again to take her–harder and deeper as long as I could until our climax burst our lungs between us and across the cargo room...

" _Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"_

The sirens violently went off as my eyes flew open and I was sat on a chair. I looked around the presidential office on board the cargo ship. I was half awake with beads of sweats through my face and panted my breath. Even I slightly stood up from the chair, but looked down and saw that I was completely erected with stains on my expensive trousers. I swallowed hard with a tense awkward look on my face; it was the first time I had woken up like this. _Oh, shit! I overdid it!_

" _I repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!"_

The sounds of sirens went on and on as I took out my handkerchief to wipe the back of my neck, and I had to get up to wipe out the wetted stains. Then a loud knock sounded from the door as I returned to my seat and moved my legs under the desk.

"Enter!" I cleared my throat as I hastily wiped the sweat from my hair.

Heidegger stormed in, urgently. "Sir, there's someone on board!"

"Yes, I know." I sighed coldly. "I've heard."

The fat oaf went curious as a sat on the chair; still feeling the erection throbbing again, still... "Is everything all right, sir?"

I shook my head with a groan. "I'm fine, Heidegger. Just a blasted stiff neck, because I fell asleep like this after that tiring inauguration, then I woke up when the alarm went on. Right then, I want to make sure this ship is tightly secured." If Cloud is aboard the ship, then she must be too. "Search around the whole God-damned area: floor to floor, inside and out. And you're in charge to have a direct report to me, is that understood?"

He saluted. "I understand, sir!"

"And I'll be out shortly." I made to stand but I realised he was still in my presence. "Why do you just stand there, fool? You heard what I said? GET OUT!" I snapped furiously. "Or I'll strip off your position and that damned horse laugh–"

Nervously, he saluted again with shock. "Sorry, sir! R...right away, sir!"

And so the cowardly fat horse left the office, and as I sat on my chair, I sighed.

The dreams of Tifa Lockhart, naked as I plunged onto her wouldn't leave my fucking mind.

 

* * *

 

I hungered for her while I watched her sleep...as I stroked her gently. Desire made my hand quiver as my fingers stroked her whole body, the softness of her skin: her face, her mouth, her neck, her chest as I traced a long line-like scar. Slowly, as I moved down between her breasts, to her bare stomach...her inner thigh as I sucked in my breath sharply, my hand moving inside her skirt, to touch the soft sensitive mounds of her flesh. I could hear her soft moans; breathing hard, her body arched and her mouth parted...waiting as I yielded down to kissed her.

But it's too late as she awakened from her coma and I moved away from her...away to the window, enjoying the view of the Junon coast.

"You're awake, Miss Lockhart." I said coolly as I heard her gasping. "You've been slept for seven days."

It was the first time we'd met face to face as Meteor descended from the skies to the heart of our Planet. The auxiliary room was safe, with its soundproof walls and no security cameras for prying and hearing us. The brightness across the whole room from the afternoon sun streaked the floor.

It was just the two of us after I ordered the guards to go down and guard outside the command room to keep Heidegger and Scarlet away from disturbing us.

The first time we talked we were strangers–bitter enemies. The President and the terrorist, giving a remark of choosing what is right and wrong. Which of us will defend or even save the Planet? I composed myself with ease, then a decision was made and I walked towards her.

"Let me help you, Tifa."

"Help me?" her brilliant ruby eyes rose and met mine.

"A compromise." I replied. "Or what I call it...a proposition. I want you to understand what this proposition is, and I've decided to retain a deal with you."

"You mean that you're helping me out of here?"

"Is that what you want? Then yes."

"Why are you doing this?" Tifa questioned, looking at me as I moved closer.

"You know what I came for..."

The second time we talked it was fierce, painful, forceful. The words we spoke crossed swords and on Cloud Strife, who was missing or presumed dead at the Northern Crater. She cared for him as much… loved him and I was jealous. The burden of false memories that Sephiroth told; it's only a game of lies, a charade for both of them. How pitiful.

As I stood at the window, I could hear her sobbing. "Cloud...where the hell are you."

"I know how you feel...about him."

Tifa knew that Cloud was alive and he was the only one able to defeat Sephiroth. It's not about an act of revenge; it's an act of mercy.

But tremendously, I could see Tifa Lockhart's grief over him. And I was aware the feelings between them to protect their own lives. The lives they had shared, the precious, bittersweet moments in the past, all the moments from before washed away.

The third time we talked it was about our feelings, anger, possessiveness. Our bodies clashed violently against each other. I answered her with true arrogance, selfishness; she knew about it because of my ruthless and heartless nature, and with the same blood as my father: but I wasn't like him at all. Not him. I confessed to her the whole words from my tongue–all the words of my feelings changed from the Pandora's box. All the words of my feelings are because of her...I wanted her still as I wanted to protect her.

I love her.

I love her because my desire for her to stay alive and fight for the Planet is so strong.

"Can you justify your death?"

"It's my duty as an AVALANCHE member, Mr. President. It's for the Planet's honour!"

" _Then to hell with both!"_

I pushed beneath her. I had known that there was no turning back. I took her in, plundering her mouth as my electric excitement sprawled between us, uncaring of her tears with dark red eyes of pain and rage. And she was no match from me. All my mortal life I had whatever I wanted, and I wanted none other than Tifa Lockhart. She's from a different class with her lower background or a terrorist with her crimes for blowing the reactors. She's nothing but an innocent, fortunate but headstrong young woman: a woman who lost everything for someone she loves and cares for. She was alone, torn apart by divided loyalties. She's an ideal living creature. She's pure, bred and rare...beautiful. And she's mine.

You're mine now, Tifa Lockhart. My life–everything is about wanting you. You cannot deny me right now! Now and ever!

She was too powerful as I strongly held her down: pinning both her wrists above her head was challenging. As she tried to punch and slap me, I pulled out my belt from my trousers, wrapping the buckles around her wrists with ...tightly...painfully...to the lower bar of the laboratory table. She was more perfect when tied up like this: her breast high, her stomach flat, her narrow but firmed waist, and her arousing curve as I was suddenly aghast of my mental intensity. My sex stirred.

"You can't do this! Let me go!" she cried, struggling against her bonds. Her legs kicked uselessly as I straddling against her legs, holding her still as I covered her mouth.

"Now then, I'm going to show you just how much I trust you."

I didn't want to hurt her. Not like my Old Man who used his women; used them for his pleasure.

She was too young, vulnerable and powerless. I wanted her to want me. I wanted her innocence, beauty, inexperienced unlike in my dreams were she was a wanton, promiscuous and uninhibited animal. I hadn't touched a woman's body before as I felt stricken like a frightened little boy before I touched Tifa's. But now, I wanted to…

"I want to touch...your body...your soul...your flesh." I moaned as I kissed her ribcage to the swell of her breasts. "Ah, Tifa..."

The hardness of her stomach with milky skin, pooled with sweat as I licked it over. The sensitive folds between her thighs, so wet and hot...as I opened her lips and let my tongue stroke it carefully on her inner pearl, so slow then I pressed her hard on my mouth sucking it hard, and as I heard her moaning, whimpering and sobbing. Her laboured breath became more rapid in pain.

"Say something to me, Tifa." My voice was raspy, soft and low, my hot breath worshiped on her clit. "Say something to me..."

"Please..." she whispered "...touch me."

I teased her again as my hot tongue licked from her precious clit to the tight entrance. I entered her, inserting my tongue as I tasted inside her walls, and it was so soft...so sweet and delicious as I could hear Tifa's screaming–her scream was overjoyed, wild and agonizing with pure pleasure. Her writhing body arched as she relinquished suddenly, pulling against me... _closer,_ and with the word "Please..." on her mouth–she howled over my ears as I followed her...I was glad I could hear the soft sounds of her cries, gasps and moans. I wanted to hear her more as I continued my tongue slithering faster, harder and deeper in her wetted virgin flower.

Silenced from anger with tears against me as Tifa met my eyes. Her fear and anxiety washed away after I devoured her flesh. Her body moved in surrender as her hands gripped tightly onto the belt. She slightly opened her legs in front of me...to join me...enter me, against her will.

"Please...fuck me."

My heart raced with blood boiling inside my nerves, I obeyed her again as I pulled off my clothes. I was completely naked as I went on top of her with my cock thrust out between her inner thighs. Fire ignited as our bodies raged for the first time. My heart was beating so hard that I would have sworn to God it would burst.

"Please...inside me."

I was her master and she was my slave, begging and willing as I had to do _anything_ to give her body, her soul and her virginity to me.

And then I entered her...slowly as she winced.

My hilt thrust deep into her tight walls, I could felt the hot moisture inside, moving in and out. The wetness inside, God...her wetness made her fleshy canals so slippery! My cock was rubbing against her sensitive clit; our pelvises stroking each other with fire as I heard her moan with an access of gratitude.

Then my movements went faster and harder; I thrust her up and down, in, up, and out in strokes. She understands now what she feels; wrapping her legs around mine, pulling me tighter as she rocked her hips tilting faster. I could hear her orgasmic cries around the room: thank goodness for the soundproofing.

"Please... _love me!"_ she screamed, gasped and begged painfully as I obeyed her more and more. _"Ahhh...Rufus...I'm...coming too..."_

" _Tifa...I...love...you...ahhh!"_

We climbed higher and higher with the most powerful and wildest ecstasy we've ever had until our climax was about to explode.

Pleasure and pain, pain and pleasure. Again and again and again as our bodies flamed as we screamed over the edge of insanity, blown away...

Our climax was successful: I cried as my body arched against her, then released my cock from her walls that my pre-liquid drops of orgasm was finally splayed inside her and outside her swollen flesh, my muscles limped and recovered as I looked down at her wearying face: she was sobbing softly in delight and her bright ruby eyes with tears–tempting me for more. I lowered down and kissed her gratefully with my slow tongue dancing with hers.

Our damped bodies limped with exhaustion.

The room was warm and silent as we lay with each other on the table. The afternoon sunlight dissolving at the ocean's horizon and the Meteor gravitated slowly. Doomsday was waiting for us.

Tifa's surprised me after I untied her wrists. Her face was calm and serene, so inviting the way I was watching her, stroking my bare chest and to my lower abdomen on her little fingers.

"Will you promise to let me out of here?" she smiled sadly.

"You have my word." I murmured with a sigh, stroking her silky hair.

"I don't care if I die happy–"

"Tifa," I took her chin gently as her clear red eyes with tears met mine. "I swear I will never hurt you. No matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Funny, I thought you never seen bled or cried. I thought I could smell the word 'rumour'."

I smirked wickedly. "You're mocking me." then again I gave an answer. "You're not going to–"

"Absolutely not."

At the moment, she sighed deeply in despair. "This sounds crazy. We fought against each other because we're bitter enemies...and now, look at us. Laying with each other as the Planet waits to die..."

"I won't abandon our Planet to a death sentence, Tifa." My voice went icy.

"And what about what you said in your speech?"

I didn't answer as I went quiet completely.

"So what now?" she questioned.

"You'll go and find Cloud," I answered firmly.

"And that proposition you mentioned earlier?"

I tightened my lips with my eyes closed. "I'll tell you later."

Then her mouth trembled as she began to speak "I love you, Rufus Shinra."

My heart jumped, and then she added. "And I know you love me...but you really are an arrogant and selfless bastard."

I took her hand and kissed it on her knuckle, then followed to her mouth with a brush of my tongue upon hers. I stared at her for a while as I gently wiped her tears.

And the buzz of an intercom bothered us as Heidegger's shallow and tense voice sounded; but at least he wasn't laughing.

"Mr. President. The press has arrived by your request."

I paused with a sigh. I pulled up my trousers with my belt fastened, and slipped on my turtleneck to cover my chest.

I sensed the slight and fainted innocent grin of Tifa Lockhart watching me while I dressed.

I finished dressing properly as I walked to the drawer and pulled out a white blanket. I moved and covered Tifa's fragile half-naked body.

I had loved her for so long. I was amazed as I made her love me. The power of the bond between us was strong now.

"I shall leave you alone." I said in a calm tone as I stroked her cheek to her soft lips. "I'll make a promise this time to have you out of here."

Her eyes rose to mine. "How?"

"There is a way. I assure you." I answered. "We'll see each other again when this madness is over."

I let her go and leave, then I stood at the door without turning back at her. I took my breath with my eyes closed. "Let us both share an agreement...our proposition. You and I." my voice was soft and low toned between compassion and adoring. "Remember well, Tifa."

So I gave my word to her as I exited the room.

I stood in the hallway as I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I felt protective of her; responsible for her. I wanted to protect her, to help her reunite her comrades into the battle of destruction and survival against the madman who started it all.

Unwillingly, I calmed myself as I flipped my hair. Finally, it's my own to take care of the situation as I walked downstairs, and to the conference room where the whole press waited for my response on the Planet's crisis.

 

* * *

 

The command room was dim and silent as I stood looking peacefully out over the midnight seas, as the Meteor glowed like an artificial sun still descending laboriously. All the staff including Heidegger and Scarlet had already left after the preparations for the execution tomorrow. Everyone that is except the two Shinra guards standing outside of the auxiliary room where the AVALANCHE member was held.

Then hours later, two military soldiers came on my request. They saluted me as I watched over the sea, but I could see them in the reflection on the broad window.

"Ah, thank you both for coming at this hour." I addressed them casually.

"Mr. President." they said in unison.

"There's a live telecast on the execution tomorrow morning and both of you are in charge."

"Sir."

"I want you to escort the prisoner Barrett Wallance to join the other prisoner Tifa Lockhart at the auxiliary chamber before the schedule begins. Understood?"

They're both saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

"Good," I nodded. "Make sure to keep an eye on Wallance, Private Halder. If he escapes, catch him but do not kill him. Drag him along with Private Galli to the gas chamber as soon as possible."

"You have our word, sir." the first soldier answered clearly.

"You are dismissed...just a minute, Private Galli."

The first soldier left as the second stood there alone, he clicked his heels. "Sir!" he called.

In silent I turned and looked stealthily around the hall. I walked towards him and began to speak privately. "Tomorrow morning it'll be your duty to take Tifa Lockhart to her execution."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"When you escort her to the gas chamber," my tone became patiently low as I pulled out a key from my pocket. "Take this key, and make sure to drop it there in front of her."

"Er...eh..sir?" his face looked alarmed.

"Is there a problem, Private?" my voice was stern, darkly and deeply low in tone as I handed the key to him.

He swallowed. "N..no, sir."

I nodded slowly as my lips tightened fractionally, knowing my reaction to the definite situation would be saving Tifa Lockhart from the hangman's noose. "I don't want any excuse, no matter what. Not a word to anyone, is that understood?"

Private Galli clicked his heels again. "Yes, Mr. President."

I nodded again as I gave the key to him with my eyes locked sharply to his. "I'm counting on you."

He gave a final salute and left.

I sat back against the desk as I looked at the door...Tifa.

Oh, I couldn't stop remembering that day or what I'd done with her. I let her body and soul tell me what to do, I needed to touch and taste her again, to welcome her back as our bodies kissed so greedy.

"Tifa, what shall I do..." I whispered to myself, my fingers gripping against the desk.

I sighed deeply and wondered what would ever happen next with the Planet going to its death.

The command room was so quiet and for an hour I stood there alone...so alone and uncertain.

This madness wasn't far from over.

I ascended back to the auxiliary, wanting one more taste of exhilarating pleasure.

A proposition has come between us tonight, and I have to make good on our deal before she'll understand me.


End file.
